Flamer Logic
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Untuk para Anonymous flamer, ini fic khusus untuk anda. Dan jangan ngeflame menggunakan 'Flamer Logic'. Rated T for swearing.


Hadiah buat anda para Anonymous flamer. Enjoy. :3

Saya hanya mengikuti *atau G and K?* dahulu yang membuat 'mockfic'.

Dan juga, saya gak ngarang setiap flame yang muncul disini. :3

* * *

Flamer Logic.

Rated: T for swearing

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Fic ini mengandung kata-kata kasar yang tidak patut di contoh apalagi digunakan dalam bahasa sehari-hari. OOC dan bisa bikin anda raeg kalau anda salah satu dari mereka.

SUKA ATAU TIDAK SUKA BACA SAJA.

ENJOY~

* * *

Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang penulis fanfiksi di FFN. Hobi saya menulis HARD LEMON dan sejenisnya, tetapi sepertinya tidak semua orang menyukai hal ini. Apalagi dengan incest, meh, yaoi incest saja tidak banyak masalah, kok incest straight di tentang habis-habisan. Aneh? Ya… Salahkan saja sama yang menentang.

Aku baru saja mengupdate sebuah chapter berisikan lemon. Dan ini baru beberapa chapter, tetapi… _Mother of god_. Reviewnya banyak amat. Baru saja di tinggal beberapa hari.

Iseng-iseng kubuka, dan ternyata… Teh pucuk! _Anonymous_ review, atau lebih tepatnya _Anonymous _ flamer menggunung. Flame? _No problem_, tapi flame mereka sebenarnya yang bikin saya ketawa.

Apa mereka menulis dengan logika? Sepertinya tidak? Melihat flame-flame yang mereka berikan tidak berguna. Ya… Namanya juga flame, kalo berguna concrit namanya.

Seperti contoh ini.

**Tokuse Ashigawa ****9/23/11 . chapter 1 **

**Author dan Fic sampah yg cuma mengotori ffn,**

Yap. Kata sampah sangat erat kaitannya dengan para _anonymous_ flamer. Entah di dunia nyatanya mereka bekerja sebagai pemulung, ataupun sebagai tukang sampah. Karena hanya orang dengan pekerjaan seperti itulah yang tahu mana yang benar-benar sampah dan harus dibuang dengan yang bukan sampah.

Masih banyak flamenya? Meh, coba lihat satu-satu.

**himechan ****9/23/11 . chapter 1 **

**cuma orng begoidiot yg mau baca fic gak guna mcem ni.**

Begoidiot yang mau baca fic gak guna macam ini. Haduh, mas atau mbak. Logika situ di pakai tidak? Kalo mbak/mas belum baca fic ini, kok bisa komen. Apa mas/mbak sengaja langsung scroll ke bawah untuk review? Kalau tidak, berarti anda termasuk dong? Ckckck. Logika flamer memang aneh.

**Sasu4Saku ****10/1/11 . chapter 1 **

**Fic smpah yg mngkin hrus dimusnahkan, mati aja lu author bejad!  
**  
**pecuma bkin fic smpah kya gni, mental lu rusak kli ye...**

**sampahsampahsampah**

_Oh god why, another _ tukang sampah. Sama percumanya dengan anda mengumpulkan sampah… Menurut saya. Menurut anda tidak kan? Dan juga saya tidak berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Logika oh logika, kemanakah dirimu?

**charming ****11/25/11 . chapter 1 **

**helo...bwad reviewer d'bwah sya! Lo blang fic -sampah- mcem nie kren -hoek-?**

**Otak lu isinya tai kali ye, ampe gabisa bedain antara sampah ama yg pntez d'blng kren! Ampun deh, brrti lu sama BEGO nd IDIOTnya ama author fic ni**

**Atu lgi, lo blng d'ffn nie 'BEBAS' brkrya apa aja,..**

**Hellow bebas jga ada btasny tauk! Ini meh klewatan! BEGO!**

**APA? GATERIMA?**

**KE LAUT AJA LO!**

Terbuktikan kalo flamer itu tukang sampah atau pemulung? Cuma mereka yang tahu mana itu sampah dan mana dan tidak. Dan menyangkut EYD… Para leluhur yang menyempurnakan Bahasa Indonesia pasti lagi guling-guling di kuburnya kalo ngeliat tata bahasa yang begini. Ckckck. Flamer oh flamer.

Oh iya, kalo misalnya yang nulis flame diatas tidak terima… **KE LAUT AJA LO!**

**Flamer ****2/19/12 . chapter 1 **

**Well, aya stuju sama smua flamer disini.**

**Trus, INCEST NARUKUSHI! WTH! Ibu sama Anak? Emang mereka binatang? Dan alesannya, ''Melestarikan klan Uzumaki'' dah kayak hewan langka aja.**

**Buat para readers yang mendukung kelanjutan fic tak bermoral ini :**

**EH! Denger yah! semua flame yang mampir di fic ini tuh biar si Author sadar kalo fic yang dia buat tuh merusak moral dan sama sekali gk logis! Walaupun cuma fic/cerita, tetep aja kita harus bikin yang logis dan berguna! Bikin cerita, biar Rated M sekalipun, Fic ini udah kelewatan! Masa seorang Ibu ber-sex dengan anak kandungnya sendiri? Anak yang udah capek2 mereka besarin? Kheh, sebenernya ni Author mikir apa, eh? atau anda udah berpengalaman bersama Ayah/Ibu anda sendiri?**

**Jujur, saya males nge-flame fic sampah ini, gk mutu! Tapi malah tambah kelewatan, wajar banyak yang bilang fic ini SAMPAH!**

**Kalo mau nebar sampah di tempatnya dong! Jangan ngotor-ngotorin FNI!**

**Dan gk semua Flamer itu b*jingan atau sampah atau apalah yang dikatakan mereka. Kadang flamer juga punya maksud menyadarkan Author walaupun dengan cara kasar.**

**Jangan berpikir saya pecundang, karena saya MALES menghadapi fic TAK BERMORAL ini dengan akun saya.**

**Saya udah males ngadepin Author yang ngeyel kalo dinasehatin, makanya harus di-FLAME.**

**Akhir kata, saya masih mendukung anda untuk membuat fic yang lebih BAIK dan BERGUNA, serta BERMORAL.**

Sebuah tepokan saya berikan kepada jidat saya. Beneran? Buat login yang hanya beberapa detik kalau internetmu cepet atau beberapa menit jika lambat saja malas, tapi menulis tl;dr seperti ini TIDAK MALAS!? Flamer logic.

Dan tunggu, saya bilang PENGECUT JIKA TIDAK NGEFLAME MENGGUNAKAN AKUN di chapter tiga, tetapi mengapa dia review di CHAPTER 1!?

**rr ****10/7/11 . chapter 2 **

**fic busuk! pelacur! seks bebas!**

**yg ngarang pasti sakit jiwa!**

Gah! Otak saya mulai panas. Fic busuk cek, fic seks bebas cek, fic pelacur? _Le me check_ KBBI online.

** pe. la .cur** _n _**1** perempuan yang wanita tunasusila

** me. la .cur** _v _**1** berbuat menjual diri (sebagai tunasusila atau pelacur)

_No_. tidak ada yang menjual diri di fic yang itu, dan memang tidak akan pernah ada yang menjual diri karena yang chara utama tidak mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun. Flamernya ketahuan tidak pernah membuka KBBI.

**asdf ****10/17/11 . chapter 2 **

**Heh…manusia sampah, liat sndri kn komen orng2 ma fic u yg -sumpah- lebih mnji2ikkan dri tai!**

**Sdar umr d0ng, Oe! Ank bau kncur udh tw bginian, sring praktek ea? Cih, smpah bner lu! Jijik amit2 deh ko ada y auth0r mcem lu d'fnd0m ksayangan gue**

**Lu ama pngikut lo smuany pda bajingaaan! Mampus aja lo smua!**

**JDI KERAK NERAKA LO PADA!**

Heh? Saya jadi penasaran fandom favoritnya apa, tapi itu nanti. Flamer logic muncul lagi.

Manusia terbuat dari daging, tulang beserta organ-organnya, atau yang lebih spesifik, terbuat dari jutaan sampai miliaran sel yang tergabung menjadi jaringan, jaringan tergabung menjadi organ, organ-organ juga tergabung menjadi sistem organ, dan sistem organ terbungkus lagi oleh jaringan-jaringan yang membentuk daging yang menjadikannya individu atau manusia. Biologi kesampingkan dulu, apakah ada 'sampah' dalam pembuatan manusia? Tidak. Saya tidak mengerti bisa ada istilah 'Manusia Sampah'.

Dan lagi pula, sudah kali kedua para leluhur akan guling-guling di kuburnya masing-masing kalau melihat tulisan ini. O kok menjadi 0. Mungkin penglihatan sang flamer terganggu saat menulis flame ini.

**asdf ****10/19/11 . chapter 2 **

**SAMPAH GA PUNYA OTAK!**

**Lu tau apa soal etika, MAMPUS AJA SANA!**

Meh, etika dia bilang. Sejak kapan di internet ada etika? Baiklah, mungkin ada, tetapi… Berapa orang yang memang memakainya? Apakah anda memakai etika ketika memflame? Apakah flame itu termasuk dalam etika? _Another_ flamer logic.

**G PENTING ****11/19/11 . chapter 3 **

**Apakah kluarga anda sm sperti fic ini?**

Hapeku tiba-tiba berdering.

"Ya? Kaa-san? Oh, sudah. Nee, boleh bertanya sesuatu? Apa Kaa-san mencintaiku? Eh? Hehehe, hanya iseng, pastilah, aku juga cinta Kaa-san. Jaa ne Kaa-san. Mwuach."

Heh, kebetulan. Mungkin itu bisa memberi jawabannya.

**Numpang Lewat ****11/20/11 . chapter 3 **

**Untung author fic ini ga klayaban di fandom favorit aq...**

Jadi… Ayamku?

**nowhere ****11/21/11 . chapter 3 **

**mungkin di khidupan nyata lu jga suka ngentotin nyokap lo ndri**

**dsar A.N.J.I.N.G**

Dan saya di bilang anjing sama anda? _Mother of god._ Setidaknya saya tahu mana yang hanya khayalan alias 2D dengan yang asli alias 3D. Dan berdasarkan flame ini, saya rasa anda tidak bisa membedakan mana yang 2D dan mana yang 3D karena menuduh saya juga kelakuannya sama dengan yang saya tulis. Selamat, anda lebih rendah dari saya yang notabenenya ANJING seperti yang anda bilang.

**nonim ****11/21/11 . chapter 3 **

**Yang buat fict ini pasti SARAP! Pergi lo dari sini! Ngerusak aja!**

Saya ambil salep dulu,, jidat saya merah dari tadi ditepokin karena flamer logic seperti ini.

Kita buka KBBI online kembali.

**sa .rap1** _a_ penyakit kulit pada anak-anak, terutama pada bayi

Dan saya tidak tahu dimana letak hubungan antara SARAP dan Ngerusak.

**Nothing ****11/21/11 . chapter 3 **

**TERLALU VULGAR!**

**TERLALU KEBINATANGAN!**

**TERLALU ANEH!**

**SANGAT TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK DI PUBLISH!**

**YOU, GET OUT! STUPID!**

Tiga teratas saya biarkan saja karena selera memang berbeda-beda, tetapi untuk tidak pantas untuk di publish? Meh, gayanya aja pake English, tapi saya yakin TIDAK pernah main ke fandom bahasa Inggris. Saya yakin itu karena ada kata-kata 'tidak pantas', dimana di fandom berbahasa Inggris, fic seperti ini lumrah. Dan LUMRAH saya bilang.

Flamer logic. Gaya diduluin tapi tidak ada apa-apanya alias tidak tahu apa-apa.

**Hn ****11/21/11 . chapter 3 **

**...**

**...**

**gak nyangka di ffn ada author nyasar dari rumah sakit jiwa ! menjijikan ! sampah !**

Flamer logic. Apakah anda melihat saya di DPO sebuah rumah sakit jiwa? Kalau anda yakin iya, mana? Scan brosur DPOnya, upload ke imageboard dan PM linknya ke saya. Tidak ada kan? Berarti anda telah berbohong. Bagaimana pendusta?

**ehm ****11/22/11 . chapter 3 **

**Ya ampun... fict kamu tuh norak bgt tw...**

**ato jgn2 kamu ska melakukanny sm ibu kamu y?**

**y ampun, menjijikan bgt tuh-**

**kamu blg,smkin bnyk flame, tmbh hot?gìla bgt y kamu... bljr etika dmn tuh?yg psti bkn d Indonesia kan? krn wlw anak2 Indonesia bnyk yg kacau, tp kmi msh puny otak dn pkiran seorg mnusia. Ibu a/wnita yg syg anakny,bkn mencabuli anakny sprt hewan...**

**kyny sy prcuma deh ngmng pnjg lebar sm kamu?kamu kn gbs''m***r''**

**hihihi**

Ya ampun, flame kamu norak banget ya? EYD aja tidak benar maupun jelas, atau jangan-jangan… Kamu tidak sekolah buat tahu Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar?

Kayaknya saya percuma deh ngomong panjang lebar sama kamu, kan kamu gak bisa "m***r". buktinya EYD buat anak SD juga tidak bisa.

Hihihi

TEH PUCUK! Ambil kompresan es dulu, jidat saya warnanya ungu.

**Chaos Seth ****4/18/12 . chapter 3 **

**Apaan ni?**

**Sampah?**

**Tapi tenang saja, saya suka dengan fic sampah.**

**Author nya saya fave sebagai author sampah.**

Jleb. Seth-chan? Tunggu…

Aku ambil handphone yang tergeletak di samping laptop dan menelepon sahabat baik sang flamer tidak kenal takut dan selalu memflame dengan akunnya.

"Seth-chan, kau flame ficku? Enggak? Yang bener? Eh? Oh… Ini ada yang memflame dengan memakai nama kebanggaanmu. Yakin bukan kau? Meh, mwahahaha berarti ada flamer cari sensasi memakai namamu yang sudah terkenal. Tapi phail. Mwahahaha. Jih, dingin amat jadi orang. Ya sudah, Jya Seth-chan."

Yap. Sudah terbukti. Bukan Seth-chan pelakunya. Memalukan. Flamer cari sensasi. Udah gitu anonim. HAHAHA. _Fail troll._ Meki Asem pun lebih baik dalam hal _trolling_ daripada anda. Mwahahaha.

Kasihan.

**KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAT ****6/10/12 . chapter 1 **

**gini neh w kasih tau ama author2 yg suka yaoi (alias maho tusuk bol) sama fic hentai (konak ama kartun) buat ngelakuin yg lbih baik seperti cari manusia (bukan kartun) paling cakep mnurut lo, trus lu entotin dan akhirnya lu tau kalau ada yg lebih nikmat di dunia ini, daripada melototin fic hentai**

Hapeku bunyi kembali.

"Halo? Kyuu-hime? Hari ini? Jam berapa? Hah? Bukannya sekarang udah… Berapa lama kau menunggu disana? Satu JAM!? Tunggu, sebentar lagi aku kesana. Jya ne."

Sial. Gara-gara ketawa ngebaca logika para flamer, jadi begini nih, Kyuu-hime disuruh menunggu satu jam gara-gara flamer logic. Gah, nanti aku di tendang dari kasur ini. Semoga jangan, semoga jangan.

Tapi… Punya tunangan yang paling cakep dan tidak peduli walaupun saya nulis fic HARD LEMON.

Hidup itu indah.

* * *

Kalo ada yang penasaran apa itu 'teh pucuk'… Itu 'dafuq'. Kalo gak tahu ya… Google sana.

Dan adegan yang menyangkut Seth-chan itu asli, saya asli nanya sama dia. Dan dia bilang enggak pernah review.

Situ marah anonymous flamer?

Flame. Flame to your heart content.

Kalo bukan PENGECUT… FLAME PAKE AKUN.

Malas? Kok ngeflame gak malas?

Dan juga ingat…

JANGAN PAKAI FLAMER LOGIC.

II

II

V


End file.
